


It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year for Gifts and Paybacks

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baratheon upgrade, F/M, Humor, Joffrey's pain and sorrows, Some Fluff, Stannis can be charming, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: It started with Sansa wanting to get revenge, but she ended up getting something more.After Joffrey humiliated Sansa, all she wanted was to get back at him by flirting with one of his uncles and it just so happened, that among his uncles, she figured Stannis would be the best. Brilliant, pragmatic, and not to mention, Joffrey is scared of the man, Sansa chose him only Stannis quickly figured out her game and they found themselves in an unexpected partnership.Now it's the Annual Governor's Yule Ball, and Stannis was taking Sansa this year to give her, her heart's desire and more.





	It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year for Gifts and Paybacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



Sansa couldn’t stop grinning as she put the finishing touches of her makeup. She had much to celebrate tonight, starting with her date.

_Speaking of date…_

She smiled wider when she heard him enter, giving a sigh as he stood behind her, knowing exactly _why_ she was happy. Sansa giggled before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek, earning her a half-smile.

Not only was she attending this year’s Governor’s Yule Ball with a date, she was going with  _Stannis Baratheon_.

And more than that, _Joffrey_ was there, the more devious voice in her head whispered. 

Another sigh behind her.

Sansa bit her lip, stood up to face him before wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry, I’m just really happy.”

Not one to hold any annoyance long for her, Stannis placed a hand on her hip while the other he used to trace a side of her face gently that she relished. He was getting better at this, affection. “I know. But the reason for it is still vague to me,” he arched a brow.

She pouted then. “You know I’m excited because this is _our_ big debut.”

Stannis chuckled and gave her forehead a kiss. “That…and you plan to make my nephew mad out of his mind.”

Her frown just deepened. “You said you were okay with it. And…you know it’s always been more than that,” she said pleadingly.

Stannis gave her one of his rare soft smiles and her hip a squeeze. “I know, sweet girl. I know. Now come on.” He extended his arm.

Still not smiling, Sansa took his arm and nodded. _Did he really mean that? Or does he still think I’m using him? I thought we’ve long past that._

All her worry melted as soon as Davos, Stannis’ bodyguard and personal assistant, opened the door of his limousine and there waiting for her was a large arrangement of winter roses.

She looked up at him with an indescribable expression that made him laugh softly and kiss her cheek. Stannis was never overtly affectionate, nor remotely romantic in the traditional sense. He was romantic in a way that was thoughtful and subtle. Just like how they’ve been for the past three months of under the radar dating. It wasn’t like they kept their relationship a secret, but they weren’t being obvious either. And this ball was the first major event they would attend as a couple.

But tonight, he was giving her the princess treatment and this thought made her eyes water and his own almost roll.

He coughed and helped her inside and Sansa just kept sniffling as she admired the flowers.

The third sigh of the night and Sansa saw him tap his fingers on his knee, his uncomfortable tell. “Do you like them?”

Sansa beamed at him as she dabbed the corner of her eyes. “I love them. You shouldn’t have.”

He smiled faintly then. “I wanted to be thorough.”

Sansa giggled then, shaking her head. “Of course you would be.” She gave him a look then. “Tell me the truth, it was Shireen who told you what to do.” She poked his chest, making him crack a smile. “She may have…given me pointers. But it's mostly me. Surprisingly.” Shireen was staying with Selyse for the Holidays but Sansa would make sure she’d get another gift sent to her as he admired the small touches she had a hand in with her father tonight. It warmed her heart to imagine father and daughter bonding over making this night special.

Sansa felt his thumb brushing her cheek and felt his lips on her temple. “Hush now, you wouldn’t want to be nothing short of being the most beautiful in the ball. We have a two-fold plan, after all and I expect perfection.”

Laughing, she leaned up and kissed him softly and wiping off her lipstick before settling back on her seat.

She was buzzing with excitement but now that it was really happening, she was nervous too. Stannis must’ve felt that because she felt his hand stilling over her fidgeting ones and taking one and holding it firmly.

She blushed and looked out the window, immediately relaxing. Sansa didn’t need to look to see that though he was likely looking at the road instead of her, she knew he was thinking of her.

"Relax, you look exquisite by the way."

* * *

 

 

_“You can stop what you’re doing, Ms. Stark.”_

_Sansa kept her mouth shut as she sat rooted in one of Stannis’ office chairs._

_When she didn’t answer, he sighed and went to sit back down behind his desk and leant back, drumming his fingers on the table._

_Her heart was racing knowing that she’s been caught but if she was being honest, it stopped being a game to her fast in a way that she never expected._

_“I know what you’re doing,” he said firmly but not reproachful, just stating a fact._

_She tried anyway. “What do you mean?”_

_His brow quirked and Sansa knew that it was taking a lot for him to reign in his impatience or annoyance or both._

_He leant forward then and steepled his fingers. “I get why you’re doing this and I even see the merit of the plan. However,” he leant back and rested his face on his palm and gestured with his other hand. “You don’t need to do this to get back at my idiot nephew.”_

_She flushed beet red then while her mouth gaped open. “I don’t—I mean,” she stammered, cursing herself internally in panic._

_He raised his palm up in reassurance. “Calm down, Ms. Stark. I’m not going to scold you or harass you.”_

_He stood up then and went to fetch her a glass of water. “Here. And don’t worry, I won’t tell your father or my fool of a brother.”_

_Sansa took a sip of water and held the glass with both hands, unable to meet him in the eye. “I’m sorry.”_

_She saw him wave her off from her periphery. “I admit that despite what I said, I still have half a mind to tell Robert but I assume he already had his words with his son for hurting his closest friend’s daughter. But if there’s something you’re not telling us, I can help you in another way that won’t have you resort to this,” he sighed but there was a tinge of something in his tone, like a cross between pity and disgust that made her redden some more._

_That made her look up at him and though his face was serious, there was some softness in Stannis’ Baratheon’s eyes that she saw before though rarely during these weeks of their companies working on a project together._

_“This?” she said weakly._

_He rapped his fingers on the table then. “You are a beautiful,_ young _woman, Ms. Stark. And on top of that, you are sharp. You don’t need to seduce your ex’s older uncle to get back at him.”_

_She swallowed and looked away in shame but lifted her head not that long when she caught the undertone of his statement._

_“Am I allowed to speak now?” she said clearly, trying to maintain their gaze._

_He nodded at her, smirking in confidence with the point he wanted to convey but Sansa had to speak her mind first._

_“It may have started that way, I won’t deny it. But quickly, as I got to know you…know the powerful yet understated man you are, it wasn’t hard, Mr. Baratheon,” emboldened when he was still not looking at her, she tentatively placed her hand on top of his that was tapping the table, making his smirk falter a bit._

_“It wasn’t hard to forget that reason and find a new one to get close to you,” she said in an almost whisper, hoping her eyes would be enough to show him her sincerity, she decided she just wanted to be truthful._

_Sansa admired his passion. It wasn’t overt like Robert or as flamboyant as Renly. Stannis’ was quiet, subdued, like ember that once stoked would ignite to be an all-consuming fire that inspires loyalty, and belief._

_She liked how no nonsense he was, and direct which she found refreshing. But most of all, he based everything on merits. It didn’t matter who you were, what you are, where you’re from. All that mattered was what you did with the work given._

_She watched as he would pick out strengths and enhance them, weed out weaknesses and improve them. He was a master strategist, and everyone knew that without needing him to say it._

_And soon enough, all Sansa wanted to do was to impress him. Be better. And she’s never felt more empowered in herself than when she started working with him. And later, the admiration, grew into something more._

_She wasn’t blind. She knew she affected him, even a little. But she also knew that he would never be less than a gentleman and more than that, he cared about what his daughter would think. Which is why, when she finally admitted to herself that she wanted_ him _for him and not for revenge, she started by trying to make an effort to have a good relationship with Shireen._

_Stannis was still skeptical. “Suppose I believe you. What would your father think?”_

_She almost grinned. At least this was progress. “My father trusts that he and my mother raised me right and trust me enough to make decisions of my own.”_

_“Decisions that lead you to date Joffrey in the first place,” he smirked._

_She frowned then and pulled her hand back, clenching them. “I’m a slow learner, but I learn.”_

_He raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. “It’s not your intelligence that’s in question. It’s your heart. It’s too big and trusting.”_

_Sansa said nothing and just stared at him._

_He took a deep breath and leant on his elbows. “Sansa, you know I’m a practical man. I don’t like wasting time, and I don’t like investing in something uncertain. Most of all, I don’t like putting assets at risk. I rather like working with your family’s institution.  But you know what I invest on the most?”_

_“What?”_

_He gave a brief smile. “People.”_

_She swallowed trying to take in what he was saying and then suddenly she blushed. Behind all those was actually a compliment._

_Sensing that she was still at a loss for words he decided to continue. “And your insight and output have been a major factor that’s benefitting both our companies. So Ms. Stark, draw me a contract. Make an offer. What is it that you want from me? If it’s just for revenge, maybe I can help you in a different way. If it’s for another motivation, be frank with me. Because once we go into an agreement, you know very well, how committed I can be.”_

_Never one to back down, Sansa leant forward and held his eye, smirking. “Okay, Mr. Baratheon. My offer, in plainest terms.”_

_He was smirking now. “Go on.”_

_“The pleasure of_ my _company, for yours. No strings attached. Just you,” she nodded her head at him, “Just me,” she said softer while she leant back with a more genuine smile._

_“No bullshit.”_

_Stannis swallowed then, uncharacteristically, but Sansa knew he was impressed and completely surprised at her callousness about this. “Very well. Seeing as ‘just you’ is a very generous offer, I’m going to throw in an interest from my side.”_

_Sansa’s heart skipped a beat as she nodded eagerly for him to continue._

_He reached across and covered her hands with his own. “Myself, plus the added benefit of teaching my worthless nephew a lesson,” he grinned. “Would that be satisfactory, Ms. Stark?”_

_Sansa stood up then and stuck her hand out in excitement. “Deal.”_

_Stannis humored her, stood up, and shook her hand before using the same hand to pull her against him, stopping only when his lips were a breath away from hers. “Deal. Now why don’t we seal this contract?”_

_Sansa only complied easily as she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck while they shared their first kiss._

* * *

Sansa was having the time of her life.

As expected, they were immediately flocked with reporters and the whole gamut of them, and the reception was insane, but not for the reason she expected.

Everyone wanted to know what _took_ them so long instead of how they got to be in the first place, commenting on how they were always in sync when they worked together that they suppose they weren’t as discreet with their attraction as they thought they were.

It all went without hitch until of course, as expected, it all comes back to _Joffrey._

She couldn’t help but smile devilishly then, her eyes flashing when she remembered his face when she walked inside in Stannis’ arm.

_Oh his face._

He actually spewed his wine while his eye bulged before narrowing at her while Margaery Tyrell, his date, frowned at him before giving Sansa an almost envious smile.

Sansa let go of Stannis as they went about to briefly greet people. She went to Myrcella first who was ecstatic for her and then Margaery, until finally, she was met with Joffrey’s glare that despite the lividness in those puke green eyes she used to think she’d drown in, they raked across her figure-hugging backless gown the color of Stannis’ eyes.

“Joffrey,” she beamed at him. _Eat it up, fuck face._

Margaery tried to break the tension by gushing over Sansa’s blue diamond pendant. “That is positively opulent!”

She couldn’t help but blush then because it was an early Christmas gift from Stannis that he presented the night before when they quietly celebrated their third month of dating. It was too much, Sansa knew, but Stannis never went half-assed with anything. The blue diamond was set as the eye of a white gold direwolf head he had made especially for her that she remembered crying over how touched she was that he really meant to have a partnership with her in everything. Unlike Joffrey who forced every family tradition of his on her while making fun of hers.

“It’s Stannis’ Christmas gift. He designed it himself,” she said proudly.

“Wow. Uncle Stannis does have great taste,” Myrcella winked at her making her giggle. “Don’t you think so, Joff?” She smirked at him.

Never one to miss a challenging look, Joffrey shifted into his _winning_ smile. “Seeing as he took something I used to fancy yes,” he drawled before standing close to Sansa. “Well, I see you’re still trying to get with the family. What is it with you Starks, thirsty for any Baratheon cock?”

Margaery scowled at him from the side while Myrcella looked ready to slap him but Sansa continued beaming at him sweetly. “As long as it’s not yours,” she winked at him earning giggles from the other girls and _ah there it is, the infamous eye twitch._

“I must say Sansa. Where did this confidence come from?”

“Nowhere near your dick, that’s for sure,” Sansa said as she arched a brow.

All charm left Joffrey then and he was turning more and more purple, his eyes glinting with that crazy temper of his that she used to be scared of. But no more.

She was a woman in charge now. But before either of them could say a word, she felt Stannis behind her, giving Myrcella’s cheek a kiss and shaking Margaery’s hand before looking at Joffrey in that deadpan look of his that was almost bored even though if Sansa would squint she could see the tiniest smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

Stannis said nothing, simply waited as he looked at Joffrey. And Sansa had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from screaming in glee, looking at Joffrey helpless in this staredown and squirming in his designer shoes his mother probably picked out.

Stannis cocked a brow then, signaling his impatience that as if from nowhere, Cersei Baratheon appeared and gave a simpering smile, touching Joffrey’s arm. “Joffrey, love, greet your uncle,” she said through gritted teeth while her eyes tried to bore into Sansa’s.

Joffrey gave his mother a look but once he saw the purse in her mouth he reluctantly plastered a pained smile and stuck his hand out to Stannis. “Uncle Stannis.”

Stannis stared at his offered hand for a score before taking it _firmly_ and half-smiling. “Nephew.”

He then let go of Joffrey’s hand abruptly, looking bored once more and unimpressed and just as Joffrey opened his stupid wormy mouth, Stannis turned his back on him and offered his arm once more to her. “I see your father over there. Would you like to go over?”

Sansa gave him her brightest smile as she took his arm. “I’d be delighted.” She looked at the beaming girls, at Cersei’s scowl, and Joffrey’s annoyed frown and waved a hand at them. “If you’ll excuse us.”

Stannis nodded his head at them and began to steer her away. Sansa couldn’t help but look back over her shoulder and smile at them. _Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this night and it had just barely begun._

* * *

 

The sit down dinner was even better. The main table had both families facing each other. The Starks had time to adjust to them as Stannis survived a complete family Sunday brunch with them already. Renly kept making lewd jokes that Robert laughed loudly at until her father gave both of them a frown. But before Ned’s show of discomfort, Sansa actually welcomed the innuendos if only to see Joffrey’s cycles of annoyance and regret. _Yeah lap it up buttercup._  

Joffrey’s eyes were like hawks zeroed in on her every movement so she made well and full use of it, starting with small touches here and there, leaning closer, whispering, and laughing. Sansa flourished from every time Joffrey’s eyes would blaze, or his lips would curl—he was _absolutely_ miserable. Especially when all though the night everyone praised and wished the _new_ power couple well.

She felt bad for Margaery a bit because this was supposed to be _their_ big societal debut but they easily overshadowed them. Though looking at Margaery who was stealing looks at Robb who was no better, Sansa figured she didn’t mind much. She’d have to find a way to make them happen.  Especially with how quick Margaery helped her tonight.

Margaery, _bless her_ , caught on and probably fed up with Joffrey’s toxic cloud, decided to help her play this with her comments.

“Sansa, I must say, you are glowing tonight, my dear. Truly glowing! You have to tell me your secret,” she grinned.

Renly, ever the ear for chaos, piped in before she could answer, “It’s pretty obvious darling. Sansa is emitting the glow of a satisfied woman,” he wagged his brows and Sansa couldn’t help but blush making Renly and Margaery’s eyes flash brighter with mischief especially when Joffrey spat out his drink and started to choke.

Myrcella patted her brother’s back while biting her lip. “Are you okay, brother dear? The wine _too_ ripe _?_ Or _aged?_ I forgot your preference. _”_

Ned spat out his drink then while Cat simply shook her head, smiling slightly while she helped her husband. Sansa knew then that they all got their sneaky side from the Tully side of the family.

Cat was absolutely beside herself when she found out that Joffrey publicly broke up with her, humiliating her in front of thousands of people. She wanted to have him drown in the Trident and great uncle Brynden was only too happy to help.

_“I don’t care if he’s your best friend’s son, Ned. Family, Honor, Duty. Give us the boy and we’ll teach him to mess with a Tully.”_

Sansa loved her mother so much then but agreed with her father to settle things peacefully. Anyway, _this_ was better.

“I’m just really happy,” Sansa said dreamily, glancing at Stannis who was in deep discussion with Great Uncle Brynden beside him.

Sansa caught Arya with that look of hers and she knew, she just knew that she wanted in on this as well.

Arya pinched Gendry’s cheek then, “Well _older_ Baratheon boys aren’t awful.”

“I second that,” Loras piped in, earning a wink from Renly. “ _Dark-haired_ Baratheon boys to be specific,” he smirked.

Cersei who was watching this exchange pursed her lips but said nothing though her eyes were flashing with hate directed towards her, Sansa was sure but she returned each look with a bigger smile.

“I don’t know, I think my golden-haired nephew is being quite gracious tonight,” Renly lifted a glass to Joffrey whose scowl was quickly becoming permanent. “Not a single tantrum or complaint, I’m proud of you.”

A rather loud laugh came from the other end as an alcohol flushed Tyrion Lannister lifted his glass to him as well. “My _handsome_ nephew has grown up at last! I do wonder _why.”_

Cersei glared at him while Jaime just looked bored. The Lannister Patriarch wasn’t amused though as he gave Tyrion a reproachful look.

Tyrion just shrugged. “What? I keep waiting for him to say, _the fish is too dry, the meat is too raw,”_ he paused and leered as he stared at Stannis’ hand which was at the back of Sansa’s seat even if he was still busy talking with Brynden. “But I think I heard something about the wine being too _aged?”_

Jaime spat out his wine at the same time as Theon, Gendry, and Renly while almost every third generation attendees were trying and failing to hold their laughter.

“Don’t we have any other better things to discuss other than my grandson’s improved behavior?” Tywin bellowed.

“What do we discuss then? Sansa Stark’s Baratheon upgrade?” Tyrion boldly retorted with a flourish.

More wine spitting.

Cersei swirled her wine and simpered. “Yes, what an upgrade indeed my dear. Why date an heir when you can go for _another_ kingdom’s king at once _?”_

“Cersei!” Robert was red and kept glancing between her and Ned.

Ned’s jaw was clenched but he held Catelyn back, who in turn, held Brynden back while the rest of table save for Tywin, Joffrey and Cersei were tense. But not as tense as Sansa was.

She never thought it would escalate like this. Glancing quickly at Stannis, he was now staring at Cersei with that look of his.

Cersei simply shrugged. “My Joffrey is too young to be tied down anyway. He should be free to _choose_ another _fish_ in the river.”

The Tullys were more than livid now.

Tywin made matters worse. “While I respect that the families would prefer to keep _within_ the families,” he glanced at Gendry and Arya before focusing on her and Stannis, “It’s best to branch out and explore those who are showing interest as well.”

The Tyrells were offended and silently seething then.

“And how is _that_ working for you?”

All eyes turned to Stannis who was giving Tywin a level stare.

Everyone held their breath as Stannis and Twin had a stare down with Sansa both anxious and, if she was being honest, a little excited. It wasn’t often that Stannis would speak out like this, having no interest in joining petty issues but Sansa also knew that if it was really important, he would have choice words to say without hesitation.

And now she reddened, knowing he was doing this for _her._

Stannis arched a brow and Tywin scoffed as he looked away, grabbing his wine and downing it.

Sansa’s heart was racing as she watched Stannis look at Cersei next. “A wise man said to his children, _yes,_ marry someone who would enhance _or_ improve the family. That is true.” He smiled at Myrcella and Tommen before smirking at Joffrey, tipping his glass to him and drinking while everyone waited for him to continue.

He swirled his glass after, weighing each and everyone’s expressions before Sansa felt his hand on hers and suddenly she was meeting his eyes making her gasp.

“Yet it is rare to find someone who could do _both_ and _more,_ ” he dropped a kiss on Sansa’s forehead before smirking at Tywin and Cersei, leaving Sansa blushing furiously at a loss for words.

“Only a fool would let such gift leave his grasp,” he added in a calm voice before taking another slow sip of his wine, his other hand squeezing hers carefully.

“A fool indeed,” Tyrion agreed merrily. He always was Joffrey’s biggest enemy. “But one can learn from mistakes, I believe. So best continue your stellar behavior dear nephew. There’s one more eligible Stark left to steal your beautiful rose,” he winked at Margaery while both she and Robb shared a look before blushing, Joffrey’s eyes widening and narrowing as he saw the exchange.

“Oh dear, maybe some fools don’t learn at all,” Tyrion and everyone save Tywin, Cersei, and Joffrey laughed. Jaime simply rolled his eyes as he tried to engage his wife Brienne who was cracking up and Sansa would bet all her money it’s because of Cersei’s face.

“Don’t worry uncle Tyrion. I’m often called our family’s only hope,” Myrcella chirped up.

“Shut up you middle child opportunist. It’s the youngest who will save the failings of the elders,” Tommen piped in earning high fives from Renly, Bran, and Rickon.

“Middle children are the silent achievers. Just look at Uncle Stannis and Uncle Ned. No offense dad,” she beamed at Robert who only laughed and clapped Ned’s back.

“Myrcella, a little more humble next time, my genius daughter,” he playfully narrowed his eyes at her.

“I just want it to be known today, that I, Myrcella Baratheon, am most certainly _not_ the black sheep of my family, so jot that down.”

Cersei faked a laugh. “That is quite enough my dearest, you’ve made your point.”

The tension was broken then until suddenly Joffrey stood up and threw a fit, knocking his glass off the table, the sound of glass breaking made everyone look at him in shock.

He stood there breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed, his eyes blazing and no wonder he was quiet. He was _drunk._

With Joffrey there were stages of his drunkenness. First was contemplative Joffrey. Next was rage Joffrey. And if she was a lucky girl, luckier than how she’s been lately, she was going to see whiny bitch Joffrey.

Cersei was quick to stand up beside him as was Margaery who tried to be polite as his date.

“Joffrey, darling, sit back down,” Cersei tried to pull him back down.

“Come on Joff, listen to your mother,” Margaery added.

He brushed both women off and glared at Sansa.

“You think I don’t know what everyone has been doing? I will _not_ be made fun of. I will _not_ stand by this mockery. But most of all, I will _not_ be made a fool over this obvious fake relationship to get back at _me!_ Yes! YES! _I_ dumped Sansa Stark. The _perfect_ little princess of the _perfect_ Starks—

“Joff enough—

“No! _I’ve_ had enough!

_“Joffrey Baratheon!”_

“NO! You want to know why I dumped you, Sansa? It’s because you’re too—

Joffrey couldn’t continue because Stannis stood up, walked in front of him, crossed his arms, and glared. “Go on.”

Sansa tried to rush to him but Arya and Robb held her back.

“Let him handle this,” Renly sidled up beside her too.

Joffrey was purple and trembling with anger as he looked at Stannis. “Of all the women, why did you have to have _her?_ I know it’s fake! It’s to get back at _me.”_

Stannis looked at him before searching Robert’s expression which was a mix of anger and embarrassment but seeing as they’re letting him handle it, he turned back to Joffrey.

“What if it was?” Stannis said, making Sansa’s hands fly to her mouth as some gasps were heard.

Joffrey gaped at him then, unbelieving.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Joffrey didn’t look like he was breathing. Who would? Stannis was giving him his best _Lord Stannis_ look. It wasn’t a glare but it was always enough to make you feel like one false move and you’re dead on the spot.

“I’ll-I’ll—“

Robert’s large arm went around Joffrey’s shoulder then. “That’s enough son. You’re drunker than me and your uncle Tyrion. Time to go take a break.” Cersei gave them a glare before following after them.

Tywin stood up as well and smirked at Stannis. Probably asking in silent question if he was serious or not.

Stannis sighed before arching a brow once more. “If you honestly believed I did then you disappoint me Tywin.”

Tywin’s smirk faded and he actually colored before forcing a sardonic smile and turning back to his seat.

Stannis waved a waiter who handed him a new glass of wine before turning back to face her and this was where Sansa realized that everyone but them were back to their seats and went to business as usual, giving them some privacy.

Stannis took in her expression and broke into a smile. “How was that?”

Sansa gasped and poked his chest. “You had me going through a rollercoaster old man!”

He just shrugged and smirked at her. “So it’s back to old man, is it?”

Sansa crossed her arms and sniffed once.

Stannis stroked her arm. “Come on, you got what you wanted. Don’t tell me that wasn’t the least bit satisfying.”

That softened her a little. “Well…”

“Or do you want me to go for a more public declaration. Tonight’s your night after all,” Stannis tried to give a bigger smile than he was used to.

Sansa was incredibly touched at how he was trying. Despite the warm reception, they both knew that the fact that she first dated Joffrey would always be used against them, most especially on her as the seducer. He knew how hard it was for her especially with him not being publicly affectionate at all yet here he was, touching her, standing up for her, only for her.

She smiled at him then, reaching for his hand. “So if I ask you to make out with me or grab my ass right here like a horny teenager when he comes back, just to rub it in, you’d do it?”

He gave her a challenging look. “Are you really asking me or is that an actual request?”

She shrugged playfully. “Does it matter?”

He ran a hand down his face then and mumbled something but Sansa knew there was a yes in there.

She decided to give him a break. “I’m just joking. I wouldn’t want you to lose your famous composure.”

He sighed but didn’t say anything else, his eyes telling her enough that he was serious that tonight was _her_ night.

She bit her lip then and decided that as tempting as it was to humiliate Joffrey some more, she wanted this night to be about _them_ more than anything as she’d always intended. Humiliating Joff was always the easy side objective anyway.

So she squeezed his hand and looked up at him sweetly. “How about you just save me one dance?”

That surprised him. “Just one dance? Shall we wait until he comes back?”

Sansa shook her head. “No. I want to show off my Baratheon upgrade. I don’t care if the reject watches. I just want everyone to know how much I appreciate and love my choice of family _enhancement_ and _improvement,”_ she cocked a brow. 

Stannis gave an impressed but soft smile and shook his head. “Very well.” He offered his arm then.

Once Sansa was in his arms, she reached over and gave him a kiss. “Happy Holidays Mr. Baratheon. My best investment ever. Pleasure doing business with you.”

“And to you, soon to be Mrs. Baratheon,” he whispered after he spun her around and dropped to his knee, presenting her with a blue diamond engagement ring that matched the necklace he gave her.

The music stopped and everyone was paying them even more attention.

Sansa stared at him in complete shock, not from the engagement, but more on the _proposal_ which was incredibly romantic and utterly out of character.

“I already told you, I’m a practical man and unlike my dimwit nephew, I hold on to a good thing. So what do you say, Ms. Stark to a permanent partnership?”

Sansa laughed then while not caring that her tears were probably ruining her makeup as she stuck up her hand. “Deal.”

But instead of Stannis shaking her hand, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it to the applause and hollering around them.

Stannis cradled her face and smiled. “I promised you thorough.”

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh then and grin at him.

“What are you thinking?” He asked.

“I’m thinking I should get Shireen another present.”

For the first time that night, Stannis laughed heartily. “So _we_ should. Now how about we finish that dance of ours?”

“I’m going to need more than one to save me from the inquisition.”

He sighed as he twirled her around on the dance floor again.

“That makes two of us.”

Sansa laughed before resting her head on his chest. “Thank you for going out of your comfort zone tonight.”

“Thank you for acknowledging the effort. It was no easy task but it was worth it.”

She beamed at him and Stannis just smiled back smugly.

When Joffrey found out later on and that he had a part in their wedding, his eyes screamed bloody murder but his lips had to plaster a fake smile.

Sansa couldn’t help but thank the old gods and the new for her luck with Stannis.

_Baratheon Upgrade indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time to write for the ship and it's for tommyginger's prompt in tumblr as well as my small contribution for this exciting collection. Thank you for letting me be a part of this! I had fun writing for this challenging ship (well for me at least! haha) so I hope you guys like it. :)


End file.
